


Wonderland

by SeizeTheJay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Akumatized Main Character(s), Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst, Other, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeizeTheJay/pseuds/SeizeTheJay
Summary: The day was going well until Marinette overhears something she definitely would rather not have known.





	Wonderland

  Today was the day. She was finally going to confess to Adrien. After four years of getting to know the amazingly kind boy, she was finally ready to tell him how she felt. Marinette was even up early for once!

  She yanks her shoes on, ties the good luck charm Adrien gave her for her birthday around her left wrist, gathers her things, and heads down for breakfast. Taking care to greet her parents so she can snag a sweet for Tikki, she's soon out the door and headed toward school. Luckily today there are no confections to tote to her classmates, nor are there any speeding cars nearly flattening magical old men.

  Marinette makes her way up the steps of Françoise Dupont carefully so as not to trip and humiliate herself so early in the day. It seems her friends are not out waiting for her out front, which she supposes makes sense as she barely makes it on time to classes on normal days, but today is different. She hasn't even told Alya what she plans to do, mostly because she usually gets the same answer every time.

_"Today's the day, Alya!"_

_"I'll believe that when I see it happen. Girl, you know how you get around sunshine."_

  True, almost every other time Marinette has tried to talk about her crush on Adrien with Adrien, she's frozen up and stammered out something ridiculous before scampering off to wallow in her embarrassment but today was not going to be like that. Marinette had promised herself she was going to do this.

  Today was going to be great because she has almost succeeded in confessing last week too. If an akuma hadn't attacked, Marinette is quite sure she'd have been kissing Adrien right now!

  Seeing as she's much earlier than normal, Marinette heads toward the locker rooms first. She doubts her friends want to hang out in class longer than they had to. As she gets closer, she can see Adrien and Nino parked right outside one of the doors, chatting. Adrien looks particularly excited, and his smile makes her heart beat so fast she thinks she'll die-

_"Eyes on the prize, Mari! Don't get distracted by his perfect hair!"_

  Snapping herself out of her infatuation-induced transe, she slows her walk and remains quiet, too nervous to butt into the two boys' conversation.

. She's lucky neither boy spot her as she walks up. She overhears something that absolutely shatters her heart. She's devastated.

  "Today's the day Nino! I'm gonna do it!"

  "Dude, what?"

  "Im going to ask her out!"

  "You like someone?"

  "Nino!" Adrien's voice takes on an exasperated tone here. Marinette is glued to her spot, positively giddy. Could it be? Could Adrien like her back? Oh gosh, would she finally be able to date her dream guy, get married, have three kids and a hamster?!

  "Alright, no need to get all angsty again. I'll bite, who is it?"

  "Oh uh, a model! We met during a shoot, you wouldn't know her."

  "Congrats, man."

  Oh. Well. That certainly wasn't what she was expecting. Everything around her fades out. It takes her a while to process exactly what Adrien had said, but when she finally does she is livid.

  Marinette, utterly destroyed, makes a hasty retreat. She manages to make it to the side of the school most hidden before she transforms and slinks onto her balcony and through her trap door.

  "Tikki, spots off..." She whispers before wriggling halfheartedly under her blankets to hide. All that's visible of her at this point is the back of her head, her signature pigtails included. She's hardly paying attention to the tiny god, and asks for time alone to think, though she knows she won't be able to, what with what she heard repeating and tormenting her endlessly inside her mind.

  Why had she let herself be so stupid? How could she allow herself to get her hopes up when she knew she wasn't enough. A model? How was she supposed to compete with a model?!

. Marinette was for sure an idiot. She had deluded herself into thinking Adrien could love her back. She should have known that she couldn't possibly compete with any other girl after Adrien's heart. He was surrounded by beautiful, sweet, rich young women. Where did she stand in that crowd?

  It's here she realises she's sobbing. Mostly because she can hardly breathe under her thick comforter. She's gracefully quiet, used to dressing wounds at midnight, unable to scream in pain as she absolutely could not alert her parents. Marinette throws the blankets off, crawling up the ladder to her balcony.

 BShe curls up right by the trapdoor, unable to muster up the energy to clamber onto the chair she has up here. At least she's got the advantage of being partially hidden by the little wall there.

  Pulling her knees to her chest, this time she doesn't spot the akuma until it's too late. It, funnily enough, chooses to sink into her lucky charm bracelet.

  "I am Hawkmoth, and if you want to prevent other's from suffering the same heartbreak as you have today, you will take up my offer."

  This was inconvenient. She doesn't think she can shake off the temptation this time. It hurts so much. She'd never wish what she's feeling on anyone. "Of course, Hawkmoth. I'll even bring you the miraculous jewelry you seek, on one condition."

  "Oh?" He sounds amused. "And what would that be?"

  "I get to choose my name and outfit."

  Hawkmoth chuckles, but nonetheless concedes to her conditions. He must be desperate today. As the bubbling purple energy washes over her, Marinette feels almost as though she's become a puppeteer watching her own show on a screen.

  She could feel the people of Paris all around her, the mongrels. Idiotic creatures they are, allowing themselves to live amongst their fantasies. She refused to tolerate such insolence.

  The Delusionist would make sure nobody would ever feel as broken as she. If she had to trap people in their own delusions? So be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'll continue this. Maybe I'll make another fic and make it a series when I'm not so tired? I wrote this like half asleep yeet. Tell me what you think?


End file.
